moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Extinction Event: Jurassic Park
Extinction Event: Jurassic Park '''(Marketed As Extinction Event: Jurassic Park 6 '''In The Toyline) Is An American Science Fiction/Thriller Film Directed By Colin Trevorow. Synopsis Many Years After The Events Of Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, (2018) The World Is A Apocalyptic Wasteland, And The Worldwide Dinosaur Population, Including A Growing Nation Of Genetically Evolved Velociraptors Lead By Their Alpha, Blue, Is Threatened By A Band Of Human Survivors Of The Chaos That Came Upon Earth Years Earlier. Full Plot In 2018, Maisie Lockwood Released The Dinosaurs Formally From Isla Nublar Into The Mainland, And This "Heroic Act" Caused A Worldwide Attack By The Dinosaurs, Turning The Earth Into The Image Of Prehistoric Times, Plants Grow In Many Buildings, And Roads Are Cracked. Many Years Later, The World Is Uninhabitable, For Humans Anyhow. Some Of The Velociraptors, Under Owen's Now Freed Raptor, Blue, all bestowed With Genetic Intelligence, have long established A Colony In The Woods, Near New York City. A Group Of Humans, Lead By A Man Named Johnny, Enter The Dinosaurs' Territory From The City To Find A Hydroelectric Dam that would restore power to the city. An Encounter By Blue's Son, Red And His Friend, Green Eyes Leads To The Latter's injury by A Man Named Bill. Johnny Manages To Prevent Further Escalation, And Blue Attacks The Group, Johnny Says That It's An Order To "GO!" Prompted By Ak, A Scarred Velociraptor Who Holds A Personal Grudge against mankind for his mistreatment During The Auction In 2018, Blue Brings Her Army Raptors To The Humans' Community as a display of strength. Owen Grady, Claire Dearing, And Maisie Lockwood Onlook The Event. Owen Believes That Blue Is Announcing That While They Don't Want War, They Will Fight If They Are Forced To, While Demanding The Humans To Stay In Their Territory. Johnny Convinces His Fellow Leader, Chaos Theory Expert Ian Malcolm, To Give Him Time To take A Small Team to the forest and reconcile With The Dinosaurs so they can access the dam. He Meets With Blue, Who Allows the team to work on the generator on the condition that they surrender their guns. As Johnny, His Girlfriend, Lisa, And Adapted daughter, Julianne Work, They Bond With The Raptors. The Fragile bonding is greatly helped when lisa, A Nurse, effectively treats blue's mate Tumak's, illness. Meanwhile, Alan Grant Talks To Owen And Co About Blue. Then, Grant Reunites With Ellie Sattler, Who Was Looking To Reunite For Years. Later, Ian Malcolm Arms His Community Using The 14th Regiment Armory. Ak Discovers The Armory And Confronts Blue, Shirking At Her For Loving Humans More Than Raptors. Blue Beats Ak With Her Tail In Response but refrains from killing him. Ak Later returns to the armory And Kills 2 Guards, And Then Bill After The Humans Successfully restore power to the city. Ak Takes Advantage Of Their Celebration to covertly set fire to the Raptors' home. He Then Gives Blue A Scar. Blue Then Falls Into The Underbrush Bellow. The Humans Are Framed For Blue's Apparent Death In Order To Wage War. Ak Then Calls Upon Hundreds Of Nearby Dinosaurs, Like Rexy The Tyrannosaurus Rex, Various Herds Of Herbivorous Dinosaurs, Packs Of Dilophosaurus, And A Flock Of Pteranodon And Dimorphodon. Ak Quickly Takes Command And Leads The Dinosaur Army To New York, Where They Mount A Full-Scale Assault On The Human Settlement. Despite Taking Heavy Casualties, The Raptors And A Couple Of Dilophosaurus breach The Central Park Settlement And Imprison The Humans As The Protagonists And Ian Malcolm Flee Underground. When Green Eyes Refuses Ak's Orders, Citing Blue's Teachings, Ak Mauls The Raptor To Death And Has any other dinosaur loyal to blue imprisoned, including Stygi The Stygimoloch, Red, Tumak, Rexy, A Infant Rex, And Some Of The Herbivorous Dinosaurs. In The Underground Base, Owen, Claire, Maisie, Alan, Ellie, And Ian Malcolm Are Stalked By Packs Of Troodon And Ak, Who Wants To Imprison The Humans And Later Kill Them. The Protagonists Stumble Upon Henry Wu, Who Is About To Create Another Hybrid, But Ak Kills The Scientist, Prompting The Others To Run. The Humans Eventually Escape From A Near Death Experience. Johnny's Family Finds the severely injured blue and transport her to their home in the bronx area. When Johnny Sneaks Back Into The Settlement To Find Medical Supplies for blue, she encounters Tumak And Reunite Before Realising that Owen is still alive and Ak killed the remaining dinosaurs In Isla Sorna, Not A Disease Or The Humans. Blue Reveals that Ak killed the remaining Dinosaurs On Sorna And Confesses that he Can Be As Corrupt and violent As Humans. After Reconciling with Blue, Tumak, Along With Maisie And Julianne Head Back to Central Park And Free The Imprisoned Humans & Dinosaurs. Johnny Escorts The Raptors To A Tower And Owen Reunites with Blue. Johnny Then find Ian Malcolm. He Learns that return of electricity Allowed Dr. Malcolm's Men to make radio contact with survivors From A Military Base, Who Now Are Coming To Fight The Dinosaurs. Blue Confronts Ak At The Too Of The Tower; As They Fight, dr. Malcolm, who has initiated A Suicide Mission, detonates C-4 charges that Destabilize The Tower In A Failed attempt To Kill The Dinosaurs. Ak Starts To Angrily Attack The Other Raptors, But Blue Tackles Him Off A Ledge. While Clinging To A Metal Grinder, Ak is disowned as A Raptor by blue and Is Dropped To His Death, With Rexy Mauling The Raptor. Owen, Johnny, And Blue acknowledge their friendship, The Military Attack Is Cancelled By Maisie. Blue Warns That the Humans Might Never Forgive The Dinosaurs for their attack and convinces The Entire Population Of New York To Leave So The Chaos Will Never Happen Again And Mankind May Rebuild As Long As The Dinosaurs Are Left Alone, Years Later, The World Is Normal Again And Dinosaurs And Man Live In Peace. Trivia • This Is My Last Attempt At My JP6 Speculation • The Plot Is Strikingly Similar To Dawn Of The Planet Of The Apes • This Is The First Time In The Jurassic Park Franchise That Velociraptors Are A Mascot Of A Film • The Spinosaurus Makes A Cameo Appearance During The Dinosaur Assault Scene Gallery the-lost-world-jurassic-park-poster_kindlephoto-148459986.jpg|Logo Category:Jurassic World Category:Jurassic Park film series Category:PG-13 Films Category:2021 films Category:Rated PG-13 movies Category:Films about dinosaurs Category:PG-13